Electronic apparatuses are available, such as a laptop personal computer (laptop PC) including a display chassis joined with a main body chassis so as to be rotatable relative to the main body chassis from 0 degree to about 180 degrees or so as to flip at 360 degrees beyond the position of 180 degree. Recently the development of such an electronic apparatus having a thinner chassis has progressed rapidly.
Typically the main body chassis of a portable information device of this type comes with a keyboard unit having a plurality of keycaps that are elastically supported to be vertically movable. Such a keyboard unit has to have a certain degree of keystroke for good operability. To this end, a keyboard unit has to have a certain thickness so as to avoid the interference of the display with the keyboard unit at the upper face of the main body chassis when the display chassis is closed to the main body chassis. This is a barrier for a thinner chassis.
The present applicant proposed a configuration capable of pressing each keycap down during closing of the display chassis in Patent Document 1. This configuration can avoid the interference of the display with the keycaps, so that the entire chassis of the electronic apparatus can be thinner.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 5980374